This invention relates to a form of bed which is particularly suitable for use by persons who are restricted in the ability to lie down, or who generally need assistance in being lowered into, or raised from a lying position. Beds of this nature which employ powered mechanisms for raising and lowering portions of the bed structure tend, of necessity, to be somewhat heavy and cumbersome. Accordingly, the invention further relates to a bed structure which incorporates means for enhancing the maneuverability thereof so that the bed may be more readily manipulated in and through confined spaces such as narrow passageways, doorways and the like, which may be encountered in hospitals, convalescent homes or like institutions.